Supreme Manipulation
Supreme Manipulation consists of each of the other Manipulations that are represented by the 17 Plates. This gives the user the power to do every ability and move from each Manipulation. It's the most powerful Manipulation there is. Tekiyoku's Goal Becoming a Supreme Manipulator is the top goal of the leader of the Tekiyoku, Lysandre. He wants to do this because the power it would give him would allow him to be feared among the world, allowing him to change it to the way he sees fit. He was almost to this goal 3 years before the start of the story. Back then, the Tekiyoku already had all 17 Plates. Lysandre had about 2 weeks left before he could become a Supreme Manipulator. He was ready. However, Alain betrayed the Tekiyoku, learning a move from Arceus to spread all the Plates around the world and make them dormant for 3 years. This kept Lysandre from his goal and made him wait for the Plates to stop dormant so that he could try to have them all gathered again. To complicate things further, only Alain would be able to sense where each Plate is after they stop being dormant. Lysandre would have to have the Tekiyoku track Alain and follow him, sending members to fight him and the Mokusetsu for possession of the Plates. Requirements To become a Supreme Manipulator, the following requirements must be met: * The user must have been another Manipulator for at least 3 years. * All 17 Plates must be in the user's possession. * Arceus must be nearby. * The user can't get interrupted during the meditation (or they'll die). * There can't be another Supreme Manipulator in the world at the time. Setup & Process To become a Supreme Manipulator, provided that all requirements are met, the human must meditate. The Plates will be arranged on the floor in a triangle and the human must sit in the middle of this triangle and focus, as long as Arceus is somewhere nearby. No Gem or Zenryoku Crystal is needed. Meditation will take 1 hour instead of the 30 minutes that other Manipulations take. If the user is interrupted at all during this hour, the user will die. If it's successful, the user will be able to do every move and ability from all of the other 17 basic Manipulations. No one else will then be able to become a Supreme Manipulator while the user is alive or possesses this Manipulation. Characteristics Supreme Manipulators can do every ability and move from the other Manipulations that are represented by the 17 Plates. This excludes Legendary Summon and Mythical Summon, unless the user was previously a Dragon or Fairy Manipulator. In this case, the user will still have the same Pokémon contract they just had. Every involuntary ability will now be active. Regardless, this is still a Manipulation, and users will still be subjected to the same energy system. If their energy is too low for a move, they cannot do the move. Users can still get their energy stolen from other moves done to them. Users can recover energy the fastest, even slightly faster than Fighting Manipulators. If desired, the user can choose between each Interdicted Move and do one at any time they wish. Supreme Manipulators can still be killed as normal. Their strength is not generally increased on its own, but it'll be increased from certain abilities or moves that cause this to happen, like Mighty. The Manipulation is powerful enough, though, to kill other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. Supreme Manipulation is not more powerful than Arceus when it has all its Plates. The Manipulation can be manually abolished by Arceus, but only if Arceus has all of its Plates in its possession. There has not been a Supreme Manipulator yet in the world's history. See Also List of Manipulations Category:Manipulations